The Ordinaries
by Lukia Kagamine
Summary: Len is a magic user. His life is a quiet, peaceful one until his King orders that all magic users are to be killed. After a run in with guards, he passes out and is saved by Rin, an Ordinary. Little do they know that this encounter will change their lives forever. Rin/Len Nonsib
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**_So this is just an idea I had, after seeing so many RinXLen stories with an uninteresting plot. I felt that fantasy was my favorite type of story, and I wanted to have a go at it. This is just going to be an "as you go" story, so for any ideas you may have, mention them and they may end up as part of the story. Enjoy.~_**

* * *

**__****Len POV**

"There he is!" I heard a guard call. "Don't let him get away!"

I ran from an open field to the forest, stumbling here and there over small twigs and rocks. As the forest grew more lush, it became harder to run. I heard the guards get closer. As I dashed in between two trees, I tripped over an exposed root.

As I stood back up, a sharp pain shot through my leg, causing me to fall back down. Looking back, I saw the cloth on my left leg torn, dripping with blood. I desperately tried to crawl for cover so I could hide myself from the ruthless guards.

Despite my attempts to hide myself, I was soon surrounded.

"Nowhere to run now, huh, boy?" one guard sneered. This caused the other guards to snicker.

I was becoming angry. I hadn't done anything wrong, yet I was being hunted down, just like a wild animal. I don't want to die. I'm _not _going to die at the hands of these damn guards.

I stood up, gritting my teeth at the throbbing pain in my leg. I glared at the circle of guards, their weapons ready to kill at any moment.

I felt a familiar warmth spread throughout my body, causing me to grin.

"What you smilin' at, _boy?_" the guard taunted. I wasn't having it.

The warmth turned more intense. I held my hand out, focusing all of the warmth towards it. A flame flickered to life in the middle of my palm. The guard's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"_Shit, _he's a fuckin' fire user," one murmured. They slowly backed away, as I stepped forwards.

One of the guards rushed forward, aiming his sword at my burning palm. I narrowed my eyes, turned my hand towards him, and willed my fire to shoot.

The man, standing in front of me not a second earlier, was writhing around on the ground, completely consumed by my flames. His face was frozen in an expression of terror.

The others, after recovering from their shock, dropped their weapons and ran. I stood my ground until I was certain they were gone.

Walking over to a nearby tree, I slid to the ground and sighed.

_They forced me to do it, _I thought, _I had no other choice._

The smell of the still burning corpse was nauseating me. I stood back up and aimlessly started walking to clear my head.

_I hate this. I hate the fighting, I hate the killing, I hat_e _how it has to be like_ _this._

I've always hated fighting. I've never willingly hurt _anyone._

It's all that man's fault. He ordered this to be so.

"Magic users are all evil," he had said, "rid this country of them all! Have no mercy!"

After the King's proclamation, magic users had started disappearing left and right. Even small children, who could barely even make icicles or grow small plants, depending on their magic, were killed. The elderly, who couldn't even _use _magic anymore, were killed.

My own _parents _were killed.

And this all was happening right under the oblivious Ordinaries' noses.

* * *

**_Wooo~! First chapter done! Next chapter will be in Rin's POV. It will also explain some of the stuff (like why magic users are being killed, how Len's parents died, etc.)_**_**Review please!**_

**_By the way; Ordinaries are what magic users call the people who can't do/know about magic._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.**

_**I'm sorry about not explaining things yet, like I said I would. ;.; I tried, but the story would have gone waaaay to fast. I'll try and do that soon.**_

**_Enjoy_**_**.~**_

* * *

**Rin POV**

I'm having a bad morning. Nothing seems to be going my way. It's only noon, and I've already been forced out of my plans with friends, because I had some errands I had to run. I grabbed my wallet and ran out the door.

_Now, _I thought, _what was I supposed to do first?_

I pulled out a list, and skimmed through it. _Groceries, laundry... _The list went on.__

Today's going to be a long day.

* * *

After finishing my chores, I decided to take a walk. Other than the slight chill, it was a beautiful day. I took my usual route through town, passing by many abandoned stores.

_What happened to them? _I wondered.

As I reached the turn near my house, I looked the other way. It wouldn't hurt to take a detour this time. I walked down a long dirt road, kicking around random stones. I eventually ended up at a large open field.

"How pretty," I said, walking through a patch of orange flowers.

I laid down and relaxed. I stayed there, just staring up at the darkening sky. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of yelling. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The moon was beginning to show. How did I manage to sleep this long?

I saw a group of guards - about ten, I presumed- running out of the forest. They seemed scared. They didn't have any weapons, which was pretty weird. I've never seen a guard without some kind of weapon on them.

I stood up and called after them. "Hey! What happened?!" They ignored me and ran towards the castle.

"What the hell," I mumbled to myself. Whatever they were running from was probably dangerous. But, although I was scared, I was equally curious. I've always been a curious person. My father always tells me, "Curiosity killed the cat," whenever I get myself in trouble.

I ignored the scared feeling in my chest and started for the forest.

As I got closer, I could smell something. It smelled as if it was burning. A fire?

Behind some shrubbery, I saw an orange light flickering. I walked around to investigate.

I could see the small fire slowly going out. I took out a water bottle I had bought, and drenched the flames. Making sure it wasn't still burning underneath this pile of ash, I grabbed a stick and poked around.

Nothing was intact, except a small clump near the middle. I rolled it over. Looking closely, the clump took shape. It looked almost like... a hand. Sure enough, I could make out traces of where the fingernails had been.

_Oh... oh god..._

I backed away from the burned corpse. This was what the guards were running from, wasn't it? I looked around. Who had done this? I was starting to get sick.

I ran away. I needed to find someone that could help. But, the guards are the only people who could help, and they ran away. So, what do I do now?

In the midst of my thinking, I hadn't paid attention to where I was running. I tripped over something, but thankfully stopped myself with my hands.

"What..." I looked back to see what I had tripped on. I saw a boy about my age, lying halfway covered by bushes, and halfway not. He looked just like me, from the blonde hair, to the cerulean eyes.

I was stunned. What was he doing here?

I kneeled down and warily shook his shoulder. "Hey...get up..." I murmured.

I looked down, and gasped. His leg was bleeding, and his clothes were torn. He was probably in pain.

_What do I do? I can't just leave him here._

I ended up slinging his arm over my shoulder, so I could carry him to my house_. _Thankfully, on my way out of the field, I saw one of my mom's friends. Luka, I think her name was.

"Luka!" I yelled, getting her attention. She looked over at me. Thank God I got her name right.

Noticing the boy I was carrying, she rushed over.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, "what happened?"

"I found him bleeding in the forest. Do you think you could get your husband out here to help me bring him to my house?" I asked.

She nodded and hurried inside. A minute later, her husband, Gakupo, came out. He rushed over and picked the boy up.

"Thank you _so_ much," I said. He nodded.

Once we got to my house, he set the boy down in my bed and wrapped up his leg with some gauze.

"His cut is deep, but he should be okay now," Gakupo said. "Just let him rest, and he'll be fine."

I thanked him again as he walked back home.

I sat down at our kitchen table, mulling things over.

Who is that boy? How did he get hurt? What do I tell my parents? What do I do when he wakes up, which I imagine is soon, since Gakupo cleaned up his wound and stopped the bleeding.

But, what I couldn't stop thinking about, was how I knew this was going to change things. Whether for the better or worse, I didn't know, but I knew this strange boy would change things around this boring town.

* * *

_**Hooray for quick updates! **_

_**Uploading this chapter was a pain in the butt. .-. But, I think I got the hang of this now. c:**_

_**Review, please! It gives me more motivation to write~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but th****e plot. **

_**Alright, sorry for the late chapter, but I tried to make this chapter longer than the others, and then I procrastinated a lot... like, "they can wait until tomorrow" for about a week. I'm sorry. ;.;**_

**Len POV**

I woke up to the pain in my left leg. Squinting my eyes so I could see in the darkness, I found myself in a bedroom. A very _bright _colored room, I may add. I threw the covers off and tried to inspect the damage to my leg, as my brain started to wrap itself around what had happened. I was surprised to find it already cleaned and bandaged.

Where am I?

I stood up and walked towards the door, limping a bit. I readied my fire just to be safe. Although I had been taken care of, I still had the guards after me. I slowly opened the door, peering out into a hallway. I warily stepped out, making my steps as quiet as I could make them.

I started down the stairs, looking over the railing after making it about halfway down.

I saw a girl sitting at a couch. I backed up a bit.

Was she the one who saved me?

I tried heading back upstairs, but tripped and landed on my backside.

"Ow..." I murmured.

"Hello?" I heard her ask,"are you up?"

I walked downstairs. I took a look at the girl. She looked exactly like me, but with the girly assets, of course.

She smiled and said, "Hi. My names Rin."

She's being nice to me...she must be an Ordinary. Knowing this, I relaxed a bit.

"My name's Len." I smiled back.

"Are you hungry? I was about to make breakfast." She turned around and held a pan up.

I nodded. "Yeah, I could go for something." I sat down at the table. "Do you live here by yourself?"

She giggled. It was kind of cute. "No, I'm only 16. I live here with my parents. They're at work until later tonight." She opened up the fridge and took out some eggs and milk. "You like eggs, right?" I nodded. "Good," she said, "I lost the groceries I bought yesterday, so we only have so much."

Was it because of me? I hope not. I decided to ask her.

"Why did you lose your groceries?"

"Don't worry about it." She flipped the eggs and waved her hand dismissively. I let it go.

After we finished eating breakfast, she stopped me from getting up.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to know what happened to you, and who did it."

I stared at her. What was I supposed to say? Ordinaries aren't supposed to know about people like us.

"Um," I started, "I tripped. Nothing serious."

She narrowed her eyes."I saw a burning corpse out there. I know something happened, and I'm not letting you leave this spot until I learn what it was."

I looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. Do I tell her? I mean, she _did_ save me. And she doesn't seem very dangerous. I don't see why Ordinaries can't know about magic. My parents had never told me.

What the hell, I thought, why not?

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone else." She nodded.

I sent my fire to one of my fingertips. It sparked before the small orange flame flickered. Her eyes widened. "So the rumors are true..." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me.

I raised my eyebrows. The Ordinaries were catching on?

"And...the corpse was _your_ doing?" she continued.

I looked down. So she _had _seen the guard's body before rescuing me.

"Well, I don't imagine you did it for the fun of it, so why?"

She wasn't scared? Even after the traumatic experience of discovering a dead body?

"Well, hotshot?" she prodded.

I blushed at the "hotshot" bit. "They came after me with the intent to kill," I murmured, "it was self defense."

She stared at my hand, engrossed by the flame. "Alright, I believe you," she finally stated. "Is that all you can do?"

"Of course not," I grinned, before guiding my fire towards my palms. I increased the amount of flames to a near inferno, carefully sashaying away from anything flammable. Her face lit up.

"Amazing," she gasped.

"I can also control how my flames feel. Go ahead, run your hand over it." I concentrated on cold things. My flame immediately turned a faded blue color.

She eyed me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. "Come on," I nudged her arm. "Why would I try to burn you after you picked me up?"

"Fair enough," she concurred. She quickly ran one of her fingers over my burning one. Seeing that it didn't burn, she hovered her hand over it, feeling it's coolness.

"How cool," she smiled.

"I can do pretty much anything I want with my fire," I stated.

She thought for a bit. "Can you change it into things?"

"I can change the shape of it, if that's what you mean," I said, transforming my fire into a burning rose. I held out my hand. "For you, my lady," I said, bowing a bit.

"This is fascinating; I wish I could use fire like that," she said, wide-eyed, playing with the rose in my hand.

My smile faltered. "No, you don't." She pulled her hand away.

"Why not?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't supposed to say that. "Well, um," I started, "it's a dangerous thing to have."

"Elaborate further," she ordered, hands on her hips. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll start with us magic users. There's a pretty big group of them trying to overthrow our King, because of his cruelness. They believe it's their duty, as they're strong enough to do it. That resulted in the King ordering that all of us are to be killed. Even kids and the elderly. "

She gasped at this. "That's horrible!"

"Right," I sighed, "that's why you found me how I was. I'd had the guards after me and chased me into the woods. When they caught me, I had to defend myself."

Her eyes flickered to the ground, processing this.

"And," I continued, "because of my magic, I'm being targeted much more than the others, although my family had never tried defying the King. My fire's a very rare and powerful type. I've had multiple attacks on me already. The latest one, before this, killed my parents."

She looked up. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, getting teary eyed.

"H-hey," I stuttered, "don't cry."

She pulled me into a hug, startling me. After a moment, I wrapped my arms around her and cried for the first time since my parents death. We stayed like that, with my head buried in her shoulder and hers in my chest, until a loud knock resonated from the front door.

_**Oooh, **__**cliffy! Who do you think it is?**_

_**Chapter three done! Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Thanks to those who pointed out the POV mistake!-**

**I'm SO sorry, I've been at camp and Georgia, without any internet, and my computer broke so I had to write this on **_**Note, **_**and there's just been so much going on... don't kill me ;.; /shot**

**I've just realized how **_**badly **_**I want to write this story in a cafe, drinking a large iced coffee, eating a small sandwich or something. Of course, I live nowhere near a cafe, so there goes that. :c**

**Also, as I said in Chapter 1, reviews will affect my story greatly. When I left that cliffhanger, not only did you guy not know what was going to happen, but neither did I. The first reviewer guessed "parents", so that's what happened. Please tell me what you want to happen, it helps me **_**a lot.**_

**Oh yeah, side note, if there's a problem with the format, I'll definitely fix it ASAP. It's just that, I just woke up, and I'm having a low blood sugar, and you guys are pretty dang lucky to even be **_**getting **_**a chapter right now.**

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy~**

**Rin POV**

"Rin!" I heard my father call, "open the door!"

Startled, I pulled away from Len. "Shit," I gasp, "my parents are home early." I ran towards the door, wiping away some stray tears. "Go back to my room, and stay there until I give the okay." I watched him quickly limp up the stairs. Once I heard my bedroom door quietly close, I opened the door to overflowing bags being thrust into my face.

"Take these inside," my dad murmured, turning around to collect more groceries from the car. I walked back to the kitchen, setting the bags down and pulling out some cans.

What do I do now? I can't tell them about Len, they'd have a heart attack and immediately send him back out onto the streets, regardless of any injuries. It's not that they're cold hearted or anything, but they're a bit _too_ overprotective.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelp, followed by my mothers angry scolding. I walked to the front door and leaned against the door frame, inspecting the mess in front of me; my dad sprawled out on the ground, covered in what I assume is juice. I snicker at the sight.

"Jeez, Rinto," my mother glares down at him, "at least make it to the house."

"Sorry, Lenka," he grumbles, standing up and shaking off what he can of the juice.

I skipped over to the car, picking up the remaining bags, making sure to avoid my father.

As my parents helped me put away the last few things, I heard a small _thump, _followed by a muffled "Ow..." I froze and looked at my parents, checking to see if they had heard Len. I assumed they had, as they were looking at me strangely. I immediately dropped down and gripped my foot.

"Ah! My toe..." I seethed in pain. Being the good actor I am, I managed to shed a few tears, and looked up at my mom and dad. "I hit my toe," I mumbled, gesturing towards the nearby table legs. Their look changed into ones of concern.

"Come on, Rin," my father said, "it's not that bad. Suck it up." That's his way of consoling me. He's not a "people person", if you couldn't tell.

"Right," I uttered, rolling my eyes. I pushed myself up and limped a bit, just to seal the deal. "I'm heading up to my room; knock if you need me," I said, starting up the stairs.

"Will do," they called after me. Walking into my room, I saw Len sitting on the floor clutching his head.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped. He looked up, shrinking back a bit. "I told you to be _quiet. _That wasn't quiet."

"Sorry," he muttered, "I was just looking around, and I hit your stupid shelf when I tried to stand up."

"You're the stupid one for hitting the shelf," I retorted. "Anyways," I continue, "my parents are right below us. You have to be silent."

His face contorted into one of puzzlement. "Why?"

"Because, they wouldn't allow me to keep a boy here, injured or not," I said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's harsh."

"No, they're just overprotective," I tried to reason.

"Alright," he shrugged, "I'll do my best. But I'll try and heal quickly so that we won't have to for long."

I smiled. "That's not necessary. I'll just lay it on them gently later on."

He narrowed his eyes. "This sounds a lot more difficult than it should."

"That's because it is." I spun around and plopped down on my bed. "Do you want some ice for your head?"

"No, thank you." He stood up from under the shelf, eying it as he carefully avoided it. He sat down on the ground by my feet. "So, what now?"

"I don't know. I've got some board games in my closet, wanna play something?"

He nodded excitedly. I got up and headed for my closet, mulling over which one I should grab. After sorting through a pile of them, I settled on a simple round of Mancala.

After a bit of fighting, we both agreed to set it back.

"So much for that," Len sighs.

After a bit of thinking, I grinned and said, "What about scaring my parents? With your fire, it should be easy."

He thought for a moment. "What if they see me?"

"They won't. This house has plenty of hidden passageways that we can hide in."

His face lit up. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Len POV**

Rin and I made our way through a passage leading from her closet to the living room coat closet.

"Start your fire," she said. I oblige, resulting in a small flame to flicker to life. "More," she commanded. I gradually increased the amount, until she nods when my fire is more of an inferno. "Now, we wait," she smiled.

After a bit of waiting, around 5 minutes, I heard a door slam open.

"RIN!" her father yelled, "I smell smoke! Is something burning? Did you start a fire?Are you okay?!"

She laughed silently at this, pushing me back into the closet. I kill the flame.

"No, dad," I heard Rin say through the door, "nothing's wrong. What's up?" I could hear her trying not to laugh at her dad's panicking.

"I-I smelled smoke!" he stuttered, "_Something's _burning. Maybe in the kitchen?" I heard the kitchen door open as I stuck my ear up against the door, snickering. "Rin, are you sure you're okay?" her dad's voice had become high-pitched.

"Peachy," she replied.

"Right then. I'll be upstairs. Yell if something _really _happens." I heard heavy steps slowly fade, until after a moment of silence, Rin opened the door, walking in and quickly shutting the door again.

"What did I tell you?" A smile's plastered on her face. "They're so paranoid. They don't trust me very much."

"That was great!" I exclaimed.

"Wasn't it?" she agrees, "You should have seen his face," she said whilst trying to recreate her father's expression. We both broke into hysterics.

"I haven't had that much fun for a long time," I mumbled in between fits of laughter. Her giggles, however, died down after my statement.

"Really? That wasn't even _close _to being the best I could do. If you're feeling up to it," she gestured to my injured leg, "then we can go do something even better."

I smiled as wide as I could, and nod. "I'm fine; in fact, I'm great."

"Perfect," she smiles, "go grab your shoes, and we'll go."

* * *

**Okay, so next chapter will be a bonding chapter. Probably. I'm not making any promises, because I always end up doing something else when I do.**

**Any ideas on where Rin should take Len? I have a couple ideas, but I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**I'm gonna start listing the reviewers, now. I don't see why I didn't already. .-. Okay, here they are~ (Starting from Ch1, because I didn't list them before.)**

**-ZanyAnimeGirl**

**-ninjagoforever1**

**-Mitsu**

**-44Anifreak44**

**-Linda Kendo**

**-MidnightRoses291**

**-mirrorsound**

**-Rumi Amano**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FFFFFF WHY DID I HAVE TO NAME THEM ORDINARIES, IT'S A PAIN IN THE ASS TO FIND THIS STORY ANYWHERE**

**Ahem... over 800 views... definitely wasn't expecting that so early on o.o Wow, thanks guys!**

**Hurray for keeping a (not so) promise for once! It's a bonding chapter! WOO!**

**So, since school's starting soon, you'd think that my updates would slow down. But, it's the exact opposite. You know my computer's broken, and I have to use my mom's if I want to write. But in**

**high school, we get laptops to take home, and it's got Microsoft Word on it. It's great motivation. **

**Thanks to, erm... "w" for the park idea. (This is why it's a good idea to sign in when you review.) ^.^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Rin POV**

After Len had slipped on his shoes, I gathered my purse and led him out the door.

There were many places I could take him. One, however, had been one of my favorite places for as long as I could remember.

I walked down the road, passing through town and waving to friends. We headed down the familiar dirt path I knew so well.

"Where are we going?" Len asked, breaking the silence. I glanced over at him, then returned my gaze to the road in front of us. I noticed his slight limp, but keep my mouth shut.

"You'll see," I replied, keeping him in the dark. "It's a surprise."

He grunted in response, obviously not liking my reply.

We came upon a white fence. I reached for the lock, pulling it to the right so we could enter.

We crossed a small road, stopping at some cherry blossom trees that towered over a small swing set and a group of empty picnic tables. I could hear children playfully yelling in the distance, probably playing on the slides that were on the other side of the park. *

"Wow," Len murmured, taken in by the view. "I never knew this was here."

I turned my attention to him. "This is my favorite place to come, especially when there's no one home." I walked down a slight hill to reach the picnic tables, lightly wiping some fallen petals off so I could sit near the edge. Len ignored me, his sight set on the swing set.

I giggled at him. "Wanna swing?" Without answering, he ran towards them, choosing the swing in the middle. I joined him, taking the seat next to him.

"What about your parents? Won't they worry?" he inquired, swinging his legs hard so he'd go farther.

"I left a note," I answered, smiling at what would've happened if I hadn't.

After a moment of silence, I noticed our swings were in sync. "Get out of my shower,"I demanded.

He whipped his head around to stare at me. I tried my best to keep a straight face. "What?" he questioned.

I grinned lopsidedly, failing miserably at a poker face. I gestured to his swing, then mine. "Get out of my shower," I repeated. From the blank look on his face, I figured he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. "You've never heard that phrase?"

"Oh," he murmured. "No, I haven't."

I sighed. "It's something you say when two people's swings are in sync. See how we're swinging together?" He nodded. "You're in my shower."

He smiled for a second, then suddenly threw his feet down, stopping the swing. "At least buy me a drink, first."

I pout. "But you were in _my _shower, party pooper!"

"Objection," he said, turning his head up. "I'm always right."

"Someone's a snob," I grinned.

"Only sometimes."

I pushed myself off the swing, wobbling for a second. "Alright," I said, wiping some invisible dust off off my shorts."Let's go to the creek."

We walked a bit, coming up to the small hill before the water. I carefully stepped down, walking onto the long rocks. I looked back to see Len a bit to my left, walking over the small, broken dam. "Careful," I warned as he jumped from one bit of the dam to the next. As soon as I said that, he slipped, managing a girly yelp before he fell into the water. I burst into laughter, holding my sides as he came back up.

"Jinx!" he accused.

"Hey-hahaha-that was your fault, I told you to be careful." He pushed himself up halfway before falling back down.

"_Ah,_" he cried. I rushed over to the end of the rock, inching closer to the edge to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright?!" I exclaimed, reaching my hand out.

I knew something was fishy as soon as I saw him smirk. "Great," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down, instead of my original plan of pulling him up.

I fell face first right next to him. "_L-Len!_" I yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, climbing up on the nearest rock. "Calm down." He reached his hand out to me, and I happily took it and hauled myself up next to him. He chuckled, and I found myself laughing with him, despite the cold biting at my skin. I looked over at him, finding his face had turned from light and happy to dismal.

"What's up?" I said, turning towards him.

"It's just," he paused for a moment."I think of all the other magic users who are currently fighting for their life, while we're here, playing at a park. I feel...guilty, for some reason."

"Why would you? Because you aren't in despair? Because you're trying to enjoy the precious time you have without having guards breathing down your neck?"

He just stared at the ground. "You're..." he stopped for a while, silence enveloping us. "You're right," he finished, standing up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Today was fun," he smiled. "Funnest time I've had since everything happened."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It was."

* * *

***The park was modeled after the park in my town. Just saying.**

**And now for replies to reviews, because I have too much to say.**

**Rumi Amano; I always like it when I get mentioned in a story, as well. It makes me happy c: Thanks for pointing out my mistake, future readers have you and "HI" to thank for that! Thanks for the review!**

"**HI"; Don't we all? I can only imagine how much trouble I'd get in though D: Thanks, man! Great ego boost :) As I said to Rumi, thanks for pointing out my mistake. In the state I was in, I'm surprised the whole thing wasn't peppered with mistakes. x.x Thanks for the review!**

**Vocaloid Overload; Will do, thanks! *is just now noticing that you've written LenXRin fics* I'll make sure to check out your stories!**

"**Kyo"; Oh my gosh, I loved that show! I don't recall any water users, but there sure was a lot of weird magic being used. o.o I wish it went on longer, though... Thanks for the review!**

"**Just Me"; Wow... I had that ****_exact _****thought earlier on when I first posted... I'll have to think about it now! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**MidnightRoses291; Thanks! I wasn't too sure about it when I first posted, though... I'm glad you liked it! There'll definitely be a lot more in the future! Oh, and referring back to when you said not to rush the romance, don't worry about it. There won't be any for awhile now. Only friends right now. P.S. I ****_love _****Studio Ghibli films. 3**

"**w"; Thanks for the (only... .) suggestion on where to go! It was a great help, I couldn't think of an appropriate place, a park was a great idea! Thanks for the review!**

**I replied to all the reviewers, so I'm not gonna rewrite them again. . **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing but the plot. **

**So I've been reading these stories, and they're ****_really _****good and ****_really _****long, and it totally makes me lose my motivation to write. But, I'm pushing through and writing when I can so I can get this chapter out to you guys before you forget about me. :P **

**Also; writers block sucks. x.x**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**General POV**

"King," a guard called, followed by a group of others. "We have an important matter to discuss with you."

The King, clad in expensive silk, sat atop his golden throne. He looked down at them and asked, "Yes?"

The front guard hesitated before answering him. "We've discovered a fire user. We pursued him until he turned his magic on us and killed one of our men. His location is currently unknown."

The King gasped at those words._ "_W-what?! We can't have him running around! Don't you know just how _dangerous_ he is? Out of all the magic types, fire is the most destructive! How on earth did you manage to lose him?"

The guards, who had been standing straight, suddenly shrank back and glanced at each other. "Well," the front guard started.

"We ran before he could kill the rest of us," one towards the back called, flinching once the King set his sight on him.

He continued glaring at the guards until he finally broke the heavy silence. "Well, I suppose we do need as many of you as we can get. Gather the others and immediately start a search."

The guards, happy to have been forgiven, quickly nodded and left to do as ordered.

The King smirked once he was alone. "Try to overthrow me, huh? If only you could see what's coming."

* * *

**Len POV**

About a week had passed since me and Rin went to the park. My leg, despite the small stinging here and there, had been doing much better than before. I sat on my makeshift bed on the floor, pulling on the shirt Rin had gotten me from her dad.

The door suddenly opened, and I spun around to find Rin. "They're gone," she said, turning around to bound down the stairs. I smiled, finally being able to head downstairs and not be stuck in a cramped little room.

I followed after her, turning into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Having found my food of choice—a banana—I sauntered to the living room, plopping down on one of the small loveseats opposite of Rin.

"Luka and Gakupo are coming over today," she said.

I stared blankly. "What?"

"Luka and—oh wait, you weren't conscious," she sighed. "They helped me bring you here, so they know you're here. They don't know my parents don't know, though, so we have to get to them before they can come over."

"And I'd get kicked out if we didn't, right?"

"Right," she confirmed, nodding.

I stood up to throw away my banana peel. "So, what do we do? Are we going to their house?" I called from the kitchen.

"Well, yeah. That's the plan," she stated.

"Let's go, then."

We started down the road, walking past a couple of abandoned shops.

_Must have been run by fellow magic users, _I thought, bowing my head a bit in respect to them and their families.

Rin stopped us in front of a small, brown house accented by a flourishing garden. She opened the gate and ran to the door, knocking loudly a few times. After a moment of silence, a tall woman answered the door. She wore a black vest outlined in gold, along with a matching skirt. Her gold boots covered half of her legs.

"Rin!" she exclaimed, flipping her long pink hair before noticing me. "And…" she paused for a second, suddenly growing wide-eyed. "Oh, it's you!"

She stepped aside and gestured for us to come in. I hesitated at first; mistakenly thinking of all the things that could happen, which, of course, put me even more on edge.

After sitting us down on the couch, she ran to another room, muttering something along the lines of "Hold on."

She came back, pulling the arm of a strange man. His purple hair was tied back into a tight ponytail that reached past his back, and he donned a white haori jacket with purple accents on the sleeves and back, as well as white hakama pants.

"Look who's here," the woman chirped, sitting down as well, moving a bit for the man.

"It's good to see that you're leg's doing fine," the man said, looking at me. I nodded. "My name's Gakupo and this is my wife, Luka." The said woman smiled.

"My name's Len," I replied.

"So," Luka began, "what brings you two here?"

"You guys are coming to my parents' today, right?" she asked for confirmation.

"Right," Gakupo nodded. "And?"

"Can I ask a favor," Rin started, "please?"

Luka and Gakupo exchanged glances before both saying, "Go ahead."

I started before Rin could say anything, feeling it would be the polite thing to do. "Do you mind not telling Rin's parents about me? She warns me of how overprotective they are—" they laughed in understanding "—and although I would leave to prevent her from getting in trouble, I don't have much of a choice." I kicked my bad leg forward in annoyance.

"Well…why not?" Luka asked, tilting her head in confusion.

I blinked, opening my mouth to say something but deciding against it. They hadn't a clue about magic.

"His parents died, and he doesn't have any family left," Rin blurted, saving me.

They were quite for a moment. "Oh," Gakupo finally said.

"Well, we would let you stay here, but we don't have any open bedrooms, and I know these loveseats aren't satisfactory. We'll stay quiet about it, but you'll have to tell them sooner or later, yeah?"

"Yeah," we agreed, "thank you so much." We stood to leave, Rin leading me to the door.

"Thanks again!" Rin yelled from the doorway.

"No problem," I heard them yell.

We walked to the gate, unlocking it and starting back home.

"I'm glad they understand," I smiled. "I can't imagine what'd happen if they hadn't."

Rin looked up at me before turning her gaze to the road once again. "Yeah," she said, "they're a pretty cool couple. You can count on them for anything; they'd have your back no matter the circumstances." She paused for a moment. "What now? Want to head back, or do you want to do something?"

I shrugged. "Want to walk around a bit?"

She smiled up at me. "Sure. I know this trail going through the woods, being we can't really walk around town too much."

She made a U-turn, walking down the road to a small opening covered by a vast array of trees and vines. I, being the klutz I am, had a _great _time trying to maneuver around all the greenery. I eventually emerged, a small dirt trail underneath my feet.

It was beautiful. The sun shined through the leaves just right, and the trail, despite being hidden, was clear of fallen branches and things of the sort. Rin skipped ahead of me, stopping about 30 feet away.

I was about to catch up before I vaguely heard a couple twigs snap. I abruptly stopped, causing Rin to walk a few feet before noticing.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Shh," I whispered to her, putting a finger over my lips.

We stood still, listening for about a minute before I heard more twigs snapping disturbingly near. I ducked down, grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her with me behind a bush.

Rin trembled a bit, obviously frightened by the sudden happening. I turned my head to look at some brush that had been rustled, the leaves shaking from the movement of something.

To my surprise, a small fox ran out, a small bird hanging out of its mouth. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in relief, standing up and helping Rin to her feet. I wiped some grass off of my clothes before I spoke. "Sorry. I'd thought it'd been guards."

"I understand," she said, starting to walk again. I followed after her. "I don't think they'd come here, though," she continued. "It is a hidden trail, after all."

I was still skeptical. "But, if you found it, then couldn't they?"

She thought for a moment. "Good point."

We eventually ended up on a small road—Rin, not skipping a beat, sharply turned to the left, directing us back home. We decided to keep to the outskirts of town; keeping in mind the trouble we could be in if we did otherwise.

She stopped at the entrance of an alley. "Do you mind waiting here for a few minutes? I need to get some stuff at the store."

"Go ahead," I nodded.

"Thanks!" She smiled, turning to run towards the small shop a few feet away. I walked into the alley, sliding myself down a ways from the entrance, looking up at the clear sky. My black hoodie hung loosely over my shoulders.

_I don't know what to do,_ I thought. _I'm enjoying being with Rin—she's funny, and can lift me up when I'm down, like that incident at park. But then again, if I stay with her, there'll likely be trouble. I don't want her to get hurt. _

I picked up a nearby stick, poking at the ground with it. I sighed loudly. _There's so much shit to deal with. _

In the midst of my thinking, I hadn't noticed Rin walking back carrying a couple of bags.

"Len," I jumped up, holding the stick up like a knife. Once realization set it, I lowered it down.

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed, dropping the stick to the ground.

"Yeah." She didn't move. Instead, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, "why?"

"Well, when I walked over, you looked pretty upset. Also," she pointed to the stick I'd dropped, "you were stabbing at the ground. Thinking of something?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "But I'm alright. Let's just go." I took the bags from her and started walking. She reluctantly followed.

"I could have gotten those," she said, peeking her head into my view.

"Yes, you could have. But I'm the guy," I said, rolling my eyes.

Once we found our way back—and carefully making sure no one was home—I found myself not wanting to do anything. The thinking and contemplating what may happen had ruined my happy mood. Not wanting to interact, I went to bed early—drifting off to sleep with thoughts of resentment swirling around my head.

**I'm not too big on this chapter; I may rewrite it in the future. **

**I'm also never promising anything ever again; I'd said I would update more regularly, but writers block happened soon after that. Sorry! x.x**

**Here are the reviewers from last chapter;**

**Rumi Amano**

**ZanyAnimeGirl**

**YukkiMalin**

**ShadowPrincess02**

**"w" (I think you should get an account, even if you don't write. I made one before I attempted writing, and I just liked having an account to review and favorite on… I dunno, do whatever you like. Just throwing it out there :)~)**

**Ozora-Chan**

**Thanks for the feedback! I hope to hear from you again!**


End file.
